Sunflower
by Enx2103
Summary: Who would he be if he did things the normal way? Obviously not Derek Venturi. Part two of 'You hang up kind of love'. You should read that one first.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**AN**: You might want to read _You hang up kind of love_ first. This is the second part.  
Enjoy

**Sunflower  
**

* * *

Casey was now in her senior year of college. She was all packed up, going back home for thanksgiving. She looked around her room once more making sure she had packed everything. Then her phone rang.

"Jeez he's going to see you in less than 4 hours Case!" Said her roommate Steph. Casey laughed looking all over for her cell phone, until she found it in her purse.

"Bye Steph see you in a few days." Then answered her phone walking out of the dorm. "McDonald speaking. How may I help you?" However she knew who it was too well.

"Case…" came his voice. A voice that was not happy. A voice that quickly scared Casey.

"Yeah..."She responded.

"You're going to be mad." He said biting his lip.

"Not something I want to hear. What did you do?" she asked placing a hand on her hip.

"It's not what I did, it's what I didn't do…"

"What didn't you do Derek?" Her mind went into over drive thinking of the possibilities.

"I forgot about this big paper. I didn't think we were suppose to hand it in yet. If I don't hand it in by tomorrow morning, coach got me an intention, then I fail the class and might lose the scholarship." He said rushing.

Casey sighed. "So you're staying?"

"Yeah…but I'll be there in like two days."

"Der, we only get like 3 or 4 days off!"

"I know I know but I can't just leave. Case you know I can't lose my scholarship." He explained.

"Alright…I know." She said giving in. "Just do finish it and hurry up. I want to see you"

"Are you mad?"

"Not really mad. More like disappointed."

"Why aren't you mad?"

"You want me to be mad?" she asked slowly getting aggravated.

"No no no. It's just I already pictured you giving me a speech: Derek you are to unorganized. You need to learn how to organize you times and projects. If you did I would be seeing you this brake. But oh no the great Derek venturi had to forget." He said mocking her.

"Yeah you want me to be mad. You know what Derek. Forget it, okay? You do your project, and when you're done stay up there. I don't even want to see you anymore." She huffed.

"Come on case, I was joking."

"By Der" She said about to hang up.

"I lov-" but the line went dead.

**Derek POV**Derek smirked. She brought it. She was definitely mad enough. He set the whole thing up so she would be too mad to think about anything else. That was his Casey and he knew her like the back of his hand. She was going to spend all brake complaining to her family about how Derek is a jerk and she hates him.

The truth was that he was already in Ontario. This was his plan all along. He knew Casey would be there in about four hours. But for the time being he would kick back and watch hockey in his favorite beloved chair.

_4 hours later..._

Nora is on her way to pick up Casey. Derek went to the lake, their spot, and dropped something off and disappear while he waited on a call from Nora. He was excited. He hasn't seen her in two whole months! But in the mean time however he stomach was calling. To Smelly Nelly's he went!

**Casey's POV**  
"Mom, I still can't believe it though." She said dropping her things in her old room. It still remaining untouched exactly how she left it.

"Casey, do you want him to lose his scholar ship?" Nora said walking down stairs.

"No of course not, but that wouldn't even be an option if he would have been more organized!" she whined following closely behind her mother.

"He'll come tomorrow afternoon Casey."

"No he won't mom. I told him not to come… I don't want to see him."

"Casey this is Derek were talking about. You really think he's going to listen to your rants when you're mad?"

"But what if he did?"

"Casey stop acting like a 15 year old. Your 21 years old. Suck it up."

"Fine" Casey said pouting sitting on Derek chair. She swear she could smell his colon on it. But she brushed it off as her imagination acting up.

"Casey just go to the lake."

"No." she huffed.

"Casey."

"No mom. Why? It's just going to remind me of him."

"You'll calm down. Just go okay. You'll see him in a few days. Get over it." Nora said rolling her eyes. Derek and Casey never did change.

"Just trying to get me out of the house?"

"No Casey, I'm trying to get you to stop the complaining." Nora said laughing. "I have to start cooking so either you shut up and help me or go."

"So mean mom." Casey got off the chair slipping into one of Derek's sweater."I'll be back later"

**The Lake**  
Casey started walking to the lake. This is exactly what she didn't want… the memories started flooding her thoughts. She could only laugh. They have had picnics and food fights right there. She got closer to and notice something on the bench they had their names engraved on. As she got closer she saw it was a yellow sunflower.

See Casey never liked roses. She said they were to cliché. She always said if a guy were to give her flowers, they should be sunflowers, they were more original.

Casey smiled. There was a ribbon attached to the stem. "I'm sorry -D" it read.  
Casey was now grinning from ear to ear. Derek probably paid Edwin to do it. None the less it was sweet. So she sat there looking at the water and the tress when her phone rang that oh so familiar ring tone.

_**Derek POV  
**_  
"Hey," She answered softly.

"Hey babe. You home yet?"

"Yeah. But I'm at the lake now."

"Oh. Still mad at me?"She thought about it for a little bit. He had a perfect view of her. He could see her but she couldn't see him. She was going to kill him. But it was worth it.

"No, not really. I just wish I could have seen you."

"Well do you still want me to come down. Because you said not to.."

"Yeah come down."

"Alright. I'm almost done just have to edit and give it to my professor."

"Kay."

"Case."

"Yeah"

"I love you. You know that right?"

She smiled. Playing with the soft petals of the sunflower."Yeah I know jerk. Love you too."

"Good. Hm I bet that you're sitting by the lake with the sunflower in your hand. Wearing my sweater looking pretty sexy if I may add, and missing me"

She laughed softly. "What are you spying on me? That's kinda creepy Der!"

"No I just know you well enough. So did I ever tell you how hot you look in my clothes?"

" Nope. "

"Well you do. I should make you wear my cloths more often."

"Shut up Venturi."

"Alright so I'm going to finish this maybe I can catch the bus out there tonight."

"Alright."

"Send me a picture though, I miss you."

She laughed. "Alright. So go finish I wanna wake up to find you down here tomorrow. I love you, bye"

"Later Venutri!" he finished, hanging up. He waited patiently until she sent him the picture, which he really didn't need, but still wanted. His phone vibrated. She took a picture holding the sun flower while sticking her tongue out. It was cute. He laughed quietly and started walking towards her.

**Casey's POV**  
_He called me a Venturi… He's never done that. He always calls me McDonald…._

"I - " Casey turned around hearing the familiar voice. And there he was walking up to her as if nothing was wrong. " realized that the reason I always use to pull pranks one you when we were younger is because you are so damn sexy when you mad." He finished.

"DE-REK" she yelled. Ahhh, he was home.

"And because I love how that sounds." At this point she was standing up with her hands on her hips. He was only a few feet away from her. He wasn't going to get to close because he knew she was going to personally show him her anger.

"Derek. I'm going to kill you." She said as casually as possible.

"How's that case? You can't even catch me if you tried."

"Oh really Venturi?"

"Yup." And as soon as the word slipped out of his mouth Casey was running after him. After a few minutes Derek was getting tired of running and Casey was actually pretty fast. He taught her well. But before he knew it Casey tackled him into the ground.

"I thought I couldn't catch you Der?" She said straddling him.

"Your just lucky I was tired. Babe this is a very compromising position. Shouldn't we wait till we get home I mean I know you missed me but-" And that's when she started punching him.

"Case, you got stronger!"

"No you just made me very VERY mad." she said adding a few more hits, getting off him.

"Why? I thought you said you wanted to see me?" By now he was sitting up with his arm around her waist while she was sitting in between his legs.

"Yeah but you lied just to surprise me. You know I hate surprises."

"Yeah yeah. Can I get a kiss now?"

Casey went to kiss him but then pulled back.

"Tease" he said pulling her closer to him. She smirked, his smirk.

"Payback Baby."

"Sure okay" he said in disbelief. They sat there for 5 minutes in silence just enjoying each other's company that they have missed. Casey finally warped her hands around Derek's neck pulling him down to her giving him that awaited for kiss. Finally only pulling back for air.

"I missed you" he said

"Me too," She said pulling in for another kiss.

**After a while of... 'catching up'  
**  
"So!"

"Oh yeah, I'm a Venturi now?" she asked?

"What… you don't wanna be?"

"No I'd love to be. But you just never called me that before."

"Well get use to it. Anyways!"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing for the rest of your life?" he asked smirking.

"Well now that I'm , I guess for the rest of my life…I'm yours" He kissed her. But only a quick kiss. He had to get down to business.

"Sweet." he said putting a ring on her ring finger. She looked down at it.

"Der..." she said questioning.

"Yeah?"

"There's a ring on my finger."

"Good to know you're still observant."

"Der…we're getting married?"

"Well I asked at your doing for the rest of your life, you said you where mine. Thought that was a yes."

"A yes?"

"Yes that you would marry me! "

"You didn't ask."

"Yes I did Casey. But fine if you want to ruin it all." He went to take the ring off her ring. She closed her hand into a fist.

"No, that's my ring. I'm getting married…?" she said

"To me?"

And she kissed him yes."Why could you just ask me like a normal person Derek?"

"Who would I be if I simply just asked you to marry you?"

"A normal person" she said simply.

"Exactly. I'm not normal. I'm amazing case."

"Oh god" she said rolling her eyes.

_**5 minutes later  
**_**  
**"Der."

"Yeah?"

"We're getting married."

He laughed "Yeah case, we established this already."

She couldn't help but look at her ring and smile.

"Derek, this is a plastic ring" she said looking up at him.

"Yeah Casey. If I remember correctly you once told me: 'buy me a plastic ring and tell me you love me' "

"Derek I have a plastic engagement ring."

"That was in case you said no" He dug into his pocket and took out a black velvet box. Opened it and showed her, her real ring. He replaced it with the plastic one."I wonder how long it was going to take you to realize it"

"DER-EK!"

God he loved the way she said his name.

* * *

**A/N:**It was just fun writing this. Review?


End file.
